When transporting live bait, such as minnows or the like, to distant fishing sites, or when transporting trophy fish from such fishing sites to a taxidermist or another body of water, it is necessary to provide aeration to the water filled container to replenish the oxygen which is consumed by the fish. This maintains the minnows or fish alive for the duration of the trip.
One method of providing such aeration is by using electrically powered air pumps. These pumps are powered either by the vehicle battery or by batteries integral to the pumps. Since such pumps are inexpensively built, they have short service lives and cannot be repaired. In addition, they often entail the expense of batteries.
Since this invention is powered by ram-air provided by motion of the vehicle, it has no moving parts and consumes no electrical power. This overcomes the two primary disadvantages of the electrically operated pumps.
Other ram-air powered aerators which have been offered in the past do not address the problem of flooding of the container, which can occur while driving during periods of rainfall. The aerator, while collecting ram-air, collects rain water as well. This invention rejects rainwater while still collecting ram-air. Other improvements in design and placement of the collector provide greater collection efficiency and hence, permit aeration at lower vehicle speeds.